Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat back panel for a vehicle.
Related Art
Conventionally, a seat back panel for a vehicle which is provided between a vehicle compartment and a trunk has been publicly known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). As in Patent Literature 1, some seat back panels for a vehicle have an opening portion for a pass-through to a trunk which enables communication between a vehicle compartment and the trunk.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-89658